Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a node (e.g., a transmission station such as an eNodeB) and a wireless device (e.g., a mobile device). Some wireless devices communicate using orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink (DL) transmission and single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink (UL) transmission. Standards and protocols that use orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) for signal transmission include the third generation partnership project (3 GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., 802.16e, 802.16m), and the IEEE 802.11 standard. In 3 GPP radio access network (RAN) LTE systems, the node can be a combination of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs), which communicates with the wireless device, known as a user equipment (UE). The downlink (DL) transmission can be a communication from the node to the wireless device (e.g., UE), and the uplink (UL) transmission can be a communication from the wireless device to the node.
In addition, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of eNodeBs, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. The eNodeBs may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. However, as communication systems increase in sharing of data anywhere and anytime by various users and applications, challenges arise in reducing conflicting performance dimensions and services. Thus, a desire exits for a solution to provide functionality and protocols for diverse multi-dimensional constraints for different services and applications and provide enhanced radio access technologies (RATs) offering seamless wireless connectivity solutions and enable low latency transmission for enhanced mobile broadband communication.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the technology is thereby intended.